


Snuggle Up, Buttercup

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Days of Gift Giving 2019 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, kurohina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Hinata does a good deed and karma repays him in the form of Kuroo's affection.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Days of Gift Giving 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557775
Comments: 15
Kudos: 294





	Snuggle Up, Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinnamonFudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonFudge/gifts).



> Day 10 goes to [CinnamonFudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonFudge/pseuds/CinnamonFudge) Thank you for being so wonderful and supportive!

Hinata can say for sure that he is comfortable. He makes plenty of money being a professional volleyball player, he still has all of his friends from high school, and he is bundled up in warmth against the blistering snowy winds that are blowing through downtown as he does his Christmas shopping. People bustle around him, some weighed down with bags of shopping while others go into nearby office buildings that thin out as Shouyou wanders his way into the locally owned shops on the side streets of the busy city.

Papers plaster the windows of many of the businesses that advertise for protests, amateur stand up comedians, and self-published authors and its much quieter as he wanders down the uneven sidewalk. Coughing from a nearby alley catches his attention as he wanders by and stops to see a homeless man curled up under a ragged fleece throw blanket. Looking around, he goes into a nearby store and comes out to find the man still there. Putting some money in his jacket pocket, Shouyou goes to the man who looks almost fearful of him.

“Here,” Hinata states as he crouches down beside the man, “take these things, they’re for you.” Pulling off his own coat, gloves, hat, and scarf, he slips them on the man before giving him a couple of plastic bags with water, food, and medicine in it.

“Th-thank y-you k-k-kind s-stranger,” the other man stutters out, already looking relieved by the residual body heat that Shouyou left in his coat.

Hinata simply nods and smiles brightly at him before whisking away. The frigid air is already biting at his skin and he knows he needs to find a coat store quickly. There isn’t one in sight, so he begins darting into the shops that line his route and he picks up gifts along the way. The sun is rapidly approaching the horizon and he is certain he’ll freeze before he reaches his car again. Shouyou stacks his bags inside one another and begins to jog back towards the downtown area where he parked, only stopping when his teeth begin to chatter.

The bell over the door jingles when he walks into the nearest shop, but he stops in his tracks when he looks around. Hinata finds himself in a tattoo parlor with black tile floors and the smell of disinfectant wafting around him. “What are you doing here, Hinata?” A voice asks from too close to his left side. He jumps and looks around to see familiar black hair and a Cheshire grin.

“Kuroo! You frightened me,” Shouyou laughs nervously. Kuroo had wiggled his way into Shouyou and Kenma’s best friendship and was always around when they were spending time together, but it also made Hinata feel weird. Like how his stomach would get knotted up and his heart would beat harder and his air supply seemed to thin out.

“My apologies but you did just appear in my shop so I’m just as startled as you. What brings you in?” Kuroo is gazing at him evenly, his chin resting in the palm of his hand.

Shouyou recounts his entire journey as Kuroo listens. Occasionally he gives a nod here and a hum there but remains quiet the rest of the time. “And that is how I ended up in your shop,” Hinata pauses to look around, “that I had no idea existed until now. Why didn’t I know about this? Am I that terrible of a friend?” Just the thought of missing such an important detail makes Hinata begin to sweat nervously.

“That is a very heartfelt tale. You’re the best kind of people. Also, no, it has nothing to do with the level of friendship. People just often times find the tattoo and piercing business to be bland unless you work in it or you get it done to yourself, so I don’t bother talking about it,” Kuroo answers, waving his hand around carelessly as if it isn’t a big deal.

“Can I see some of your work?”

“Sure,” Kuroo says, walking Shouyou to the desk where his laptop resides. Pulling up the folder of finished pieces, he lets Hinata scroll to his heart’s content.

“Kuroo! This is almost unbelievable! I can’t believe you’ve kept this hidden. Those details and the lines and the colors,” Shouyou trails off as he looks at him with wide eyes. “You are so amazing.” He is breathless as he stares at his crush whose face is turning a nice shade of pink.

“Thank you,” Kuroo replies as he averts his gaze. “Do you want me to walk you to your car? I can help you stay warm,” he mumbles, glancing back to Shouyou.

“I wouldn’t want to bother you like that,” Hinata says awkwardly.

“I want to,” Kuroo states honestly. It catches Shouyou off guard at the change of tone, but he nods all the same. “I’m heading out for a bit, watch the shop,” he yells down a short hallway.

“Okay, be safe,” a voice answers back.

“Let’s go, short stack,” Kuroo says happily, picking up his coat and putting it on. They step outside and Shouyou gets a quick moment to see Kuroo turn to him before his feet are off of the ground. Instinctively he wraps his arms and legs around the other man and clings to him. “You didn’t think I was going to let you wander around without a coat, did you?” The coat is zipped up around the both of them as Kuroo speaks.

Hinata shakes his head and rests his cheek on Kuroo’s shoulder as they head towards the parking garage. It feels nice to have Kuroo in his arms even if its because of an odd situation. He really doesn’t want to let go and when they reach his car, Shouyou unconsciously holds him tighter rather than letting go.

“If I had to take a guess, I’d say you don’t want to let me go,” Kuroo whispers in his ear.

“I don’t want to, I’ve waited to have you in my arms,” Hinata replies without a second thought as he pulls away to gauge Kuroo’s reaction. “I’m sorry if that was too forward.” When Hinata goes to release his hold on Kuroo, he finds himself pressed into the side of his car.

“It’s about damn time one of us said what the other was thinking,” Kuroo breathes out, his face mere inches from Shouyou’s own. “Can I?”

“Please,” Hinata rasps out.

Kuroo brushes his nose to Shouyou’s before closing the distance between them and softly kissing Shouyou. There is no rush in it, no desperation to get closer or deeper, its just full of unspoken feelings that Hinata returns just as sweetly. They part for a moment before going back in for more kisses. Some of them are playful and others are for exploring each other deeper.

“I can’t go back to not having you, Shouyou, not after this,” Kuroo admits as they breathe raggedly, puffs of steam rising from between them.

“Well snuggle up, Buttercup, because you’re stuck with me,” Hinata remarks happily, kissing the tip of Kuroo’s nose.

“Thank goodness,” Kuroo starts to say, but its muffled again by Shouyou’s lips covering his own.


End file.
